guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Elites
Category: Rosal GuildsCategory: Mixed Alignment Guilds Category: GuildCategory: Rosal GuildsCategory: Mixed Alignment Guilds Introduction The guild Dark Elites is a vast English speaking community in the Dofus fantasy world with over 80+ members, all who come on regularly each day. We were founded in late October of the year 2007. Since then we have built a thriving group of active players, where there's usually 15 - 31 members online at the same time. Growing, we have quite a large pool of level 100+s who actively contribute to our newer members. If that isn't enough, we're friendly, one of the the main factors we're known for. Unlike most guilds, guildies usually receive at least 5 welcomes each log in if not more, and, as a whole, Dark Elites continuously works to reach out to other guildies so as not to leave out. Guild Group Photos Description: Guild picture taken with 24 of our active guild members. Description: Guild picture taken on Wabbit Island. Guild Forums We have well organized guild forums up and running.. along with a professional Web Developer in the guild who will be making us an official website soon, complete with an automatic profession updater, featured artwork, forums, event calender, and so on. Our current site is strictly forums however, but provides a chatting system, nice easy layout style, forum ranking system(ranked by post), and over 30 various forum topics, including our complete guild rules and ranking system. Only some forum topics are provided for "guests" though. This is to protect the guild's privacy. Click here to visit our website. Events We host several events, which include but are not limited to: Guild Tournaments, Afternoon Boost Events, Dungeon Fury Events, and so on. Most of our events also include 1st, 2nd, and 3rd place prizes. We also host special events to help level up lower leveled guildies, encouraging high levels. Why host events? Events bring the guild together, forming tighter friendship bonds. Hunts We go on various hunts and dungeons, as well as the events mentioned earlier. In fact, our signature dungeon seems to be the Blop Dungeon. Ever since the dungeon was first introduced to the Dofus world, it quickly became a favorite among our guildies. Also, due to how active we are, there's never once that at least 1 guildy wouldn't want to do a hunt with you. Ask away and I guarantee an answer. =) Some of us in the Blop Dungeon (L to R): Kasaboubou, Iceburg-Slim, Nanee-Bhu, non-guildy, Blasphemera, Titania-Erza, NPC, Fairy-Tail Mounts and Breeding Breeding is one of my greatest prides. We have 4 paddocks currently and will soon get a fourth. There are 6 active breeders in the guild: myself(SweetAngel), Nanee-bhu, Esapa-Nega, Dealilia, Mos-Defy, and Redragon-Mx. Three of which are advanced breeders: SweetAngel, Dealilia, and Nanee-bhu. We also have a special mount price discount for guild members that goes by rank. Furthermore, we reward 1 free Indigo or Ebony mount of choice to a guildy under special conditions. I'm always willing to mature a mount or breed one for a guild member free of cost if the mounts are provided. Guild Paddocks We have 1 beautiful 14 mount paddock, 1 huge 13 mount paddock, 1 pretty large 11 mount paddock, and 1 rather big 8 mount paddock next to our 14 mount paddock, a total of 4 paddocks. The following is a description of the paddock, along with a picture. =) * 14 mount Cania Plains Paddock * 13 mount Edge of Brakmar Paddock * 11 mount Cania Plains Paddock * 8 mount Cania Plains Paddock Guild Houses We currently have 1 Big Baker House, 1 Gigantic Brakmarian House with a handyman workbench, and 1 Huge Ottomai Kokonut House with over 5 safes we use for parties, a total of 3 houses. Ranks and Rights We go by an organized ranking system, which can be viewed here. It is divided into 5 color coded categories: Regular Ranks, Special Ranks, Negative Ranks, Undecided Ranks, and Unused Ranks. Rights may not be rewarded under special conditions (ex: the right may be strongly based on trust, and the guildy may not be known well enough to receive the right). Rights are taken seriously and are rewarded to those deserving. High Officers Meet the officers! If you have any further questions, you may private message in-game our trusted high ranked body. *Always reaching out to fellow guildies, SweetAngel (who everyone likes to refer to as Sweet) actively contributes to help the guild progress. She organizes events, covers most of the paddock and guild prize costs, aids with dragoturkey needs,and so on. Having high expectations of her guildies, Sweet's main goal is to form a guild that well surpasses most in both personality and structure. Over 9 months of work and building, she was able to make the guild respected and supreme, forming 2 unique elements most guilds go without - honor and taste. On an end note, Sweet loves whipping those out of line, especially Appono. ;) *Khairy is a thoughtful type. Very precise and thorough, she places careful attention toward detail. Khairy is also punctual to most events happening in the guild. Caring and looking out for others, she helps the guild body by participating in dungeons, aiding with donations, and giving advice when needed. She also helps with recruiting as well as ranking, taking some weight off Sweet's shoulder's. However, as much as she is kind, she has a strange thirst for blood as well and won't hesitate to slaughter all enemies that walk in her way. Guild Allies The following is a list of Guild Allies we associate ourselves with and support. Guild Leader Heaven Knights Shelor Hi Society No leader. The guild leads equally. Master Craft Murray Knights Who Say Ni Roshambo White Lastlight Brat Pack Funkymonkey, Freakymonkey, Molika Sarboab shreloche Us Against The World Aurorabr Lithuania ? Idiocracy DovePride Joining Requirements We prefer those age 18 and over.. though it is not required if you show yourself mature. You must speak fluent English and be level 80+ to join, no exceptions. Keep in mind, you must read the guild rules before joining. This is located here. I also ask new recruites what i call "recruiting questions" in order to get to know their character and how they are. We're a friendly guild. The character of the person invited matters to us. We don't just invite anyone. To fill out the form to join.. just click here. The form should be under the Recruitment section. You do not need to be logged in to post in this section. After you follow the directions and post, I will send you a pm in-game and decide from there. =)